


The Royal Bride

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Oikawa and Suga are friends, Oikawa has many brothers, Princes & Princesses, Smut, side BokuSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Karasuno, the Little Giant, has thirteen children. Thirteen sons, and no daughter. And it has never been a problem, until one day, to secure an arrangement, the crowned prince of Shiratorizawa asks him for a royal spouse.<br/>There are only two royal children born from the Queen: Terushim and Oikawa.<br/>So the King decides to grim Oikawa as a woman and have him marry the prince as a royal princess. (And Sugawara is dragged along in the process)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I love UshiKawa and I had this idea bugging me so here it is. Don't expect anything serious. Also, Ushijima is a really good actor.

Oikawa pouted. The weather was way too hot, the road way too long, Ushijima was too far and the camels way too uncomfortable. If only he could take off some layers of clothing, but no! Why was he there, wearing all these robes, again? Oh, yeah. Because he was going to a far away country, Shiratorizawa, as a bride for the crowned prince, to secure a commercial agreement.

****

_[Several weeks earlier]_

Karasuno’s King, the Little Giant as he was named, was considered incredibly blessed, with his thirteen children, born from four different mothers. However, only five of his children were renowned: Daichi, the eldest and heir to the throne, and his half-brother, Kuroo, who was to be his first adviser, Kageyama, the gifted child born with a sword in his hand, Iwaizumi, the warrior and general of his army, and his favorite, his last born, and the son of the woman he loved: Hinata

If they all had been renowned, it would have been common knowledge that the king only had sons. Daichi, Kageyama, Akaashi, Ennoshita and Kenma were all sons of the King’s second wife, while Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Koganegawa and Iwaizumi were sons of his third wife, whom he had married the same year. Hinata, the youngest, was the son of his fourth wife. The Queen, his first wife, had only birthed him two children, Oikawa and his younger brother, Terushima.

The King thought he was very blessed with so much lovely sons, strong and cunning, great warriors and strategists, who only made his kingdom stronger. He didn’t miss having a daughter – marrying all of his sons would be enough of a hassle without having to marry a girl. At least, that was what he thought.

 

Oikawa hurried through the halls to the council’s room: it was rare for him to go there, he didn’t have a great influence on the kingdom, after all, though he was the Queen’s oldest son. He preferred to pull the strings from the shadows, discreetly changing the course of politics just under his father and brothers’ noses. His robes were waving around his body, at this hour of the day he was usually practicing singing with the novice priestesses and couldn’t be seen in typical male clothing, instead wearing those silky clothes of light blue and white. He breathed in and knocked at the door.

“Come in, Oikawa”, the King said from the other side.

He entered, bowed deeply and closed the door, keeping his head down in respect. His father was sitting there, with Daichi, Kuroo and Iwaizumi. They were the ones who were always present at meetings.

“Raise your head and take a seat, son.” The King waited for him to be seated, and resumed: “Do you know why I called you here?”  
“I have no idea, father.”  
“You are here because we made a commercial agreement with a distant country, Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa’s eyes sparkled with interest. Shiratorizawa was far away, but it was a wealthy country, with abundant mines of gold, and renowned for its silk. Shiratorizawa’s warriors were said to be strong and obedient, and he knew that the king was growing old and the crowned prince was reigning in his stead.

“May I ask in what ways does this agreement concern me?”  
“One part of our agreement was to provide a royal spouse for the crowned prince. In other terms, they want a princess born from the Queen to marry him.”  
“But the Queen gave you no daughter, as did your other wives, father”, Oikawa stated. “How could you meet this requirement?”  
“You will be sent as a wife for the prince”, the King simply said.

Oikawa stared, his mind blank.

“I beg your pardon?”  
“From today and until you are effectively married to the prince Ushijima Wakatoshi, you will be considered as a woman and learn their ways.”  
“With all due respect, father, even with all my will I wouldn’t be able to bear a child for the prince. Is it your goal, to deprive him from an heir? Are you trying to humiliate the both of us with this… joke?”  
“Oikawa”, Daichi intervened, “listen. This is a very important agreement, and there is no other way for us to meet the requirement. The messenger didn’t ask precisely for a _female_ spouse, and as long as you don’t betray yourself until the marriage is performed, everything will be alright. We’ll be able to work our way out of it.”  
“And you will not be alone”, Kuroo added. “Your confident, Sugawara, will be sent with you. Since it would be strange for such a… pure and virginal princess” he smirked “to have a male confident, he will become a woman as well, and will learn with you.”  
“But…”  
“Son”, the King said, stern, “we are not asking you for your opinion, just informing you of facts. That being said, you are perfectly fitted for this mission. You have a beautiful figure and are slender, delicate and graceful. You know Terushima, he is too rash and too violent to play the part. You already know the art of dancing and singing, and you have a sense for beauty. I assure you, you will be perfect.”

Oikawa gritted his teeth, but bowed his head nonetheless.

“As you wish, father. Shall I also change my name?”  
“That is not necessary. Do you have any other question?”  
“When am I supposed to get married?”  
“The prince will come to get you in three weeks. It is the time it takes to travel between our countries with a court. This is the time you’ll have until his arrival. If all goes well, in six weeks the marriage will be performed. Rejoice, son, soon you’ll be Shiratorizawa’s Queen.”  
“I am grateful for the honor, father”, Oikawa replied, bitter. “If you don’t need me anymore, I shall go now and attend to my duties as a prince before turning into the beautiful, gracious, perfect princess you all wish me to be.”

And with that, he left the council’s room and ran to his room, tearing his clothes off.

 

He was not _feminine_ , but well, it was a fact he was the most likely to pull off the prank. He found himself laughing. This was only one big joke. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all. There was a knock at the door, and Sugawara entered, bowing his head respectfully even though they were alone.

“I take it you’ve heard from your father”, he said. “I’ve come to help you get prepared.”  
“Doesn’t it bother you?” Oikawa asked, sitting on his bed and staring at his naked figure in the mirror.  
“Not really”, the silver-haired male replied. “As long as I am by your side, I don’t mind. To be honest, getting away from the palace will be a good thing for me.”  
“Is it Daichi?” Oikawa said.  
“Yes. He is very persistent, though I already told him plenty of times I wasn’t interested.” Sugawara sighed. “But I can’t blame him, because I know he is sincere. He really does love me.”  
“We are princes, we are not used to being refused anything.” Oikawa smiled. “The good thing about being girls from now on, is that we’ll be able to make a scandal if someone gets a bit too… pushing.”

Sugawara laughed, relieved that his friends took the news so well. He knew that Oikawa was angered, of course, but the perspective of going to Shiratorizawa was very exciting in itself. He unwrapped the clothes he had taken, and helped Oikawa get dressed. It took longer than usual, the clothes even more complicated now, and the make-up being just a pain.

“The hairdresser is coming”, Sugawara said as Oikawa sat down on a stool.  
“What for?”  
“Additions. Both of us will have long hair by the end of the morning.”  
“As if it wasn’t complicated enough already.”

And indeed, a moment later, both of them were fully clothed as women, their long hair carefully combed.

“Are you ready to face the mirror?” Sugawara smirked.

Oikawa nodded, and they walked to the mirror, gasping when they saw the result. It was impossible to guess the truth, and their beauty was something almost from another planet. The white, golden rimmed clothing fitted Oikawa perfectly, while Sugawara, in his deep blue clothes, had a lunar perfection, his long silver hair framing his face.

“Wow! I’d tap that if I didn’t know better.”  
“The prince is going to be head over heels for you”, Sugawara teased him, though he was sincere.

There was a knock at the door which suddenly burst open, and a ball of sunshine entered, running around and screaming about how beautiful they were, and Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh at Hinata’s excitement. You would have believed he was the one getting married, for how beaming he was.

“You two are so beautiful! The prince is going to be amazed when he’ll see you, Oikawa!”  
“I have to say he is right”, Kuroo agreed as he entered. “You two are stunning.”

One by one, all of Oikawa’s brothers entered the room, all agreeing that they were, indeed, the most beautiful girls of the palace. Saying it was pretty ironic was a euphemism. But he was glad he had them. They were brothers, for better or for worse, competitors and friends, and he knew nothing could tear them apart.

 

Three weeks went by in the blink of an eye, between learning how to behave like a princess, preparing his upcoming departure and marriage and attending to some of his usual duties. It was hard to believe the prince Ushijima was due to arrive at any time now, and he was curious to see how he was. No one had seen him yet, but rumours said he was a tall, broad shouldered and strong young man, beautiful though a bit too stern – but who wouldn’t be when an entire kingdom rested on your shoulders?

“Gaaah I want to get it over with!” Oikawa whined. “I don’t like waiting and it’s not like there’s much I can do when he’s supposed to arrive!”  
“It won’t take too long now”, Sugawara replied. “Have a bit of patience.”

The both of them were scooped up in Oikawa’s room, forbidden to leave until the prince and his court were ready to meet the Little Giant officially. They couldn’t run the possibility of Oikawa bumping into Ushijima in a corridor. But the most frustrating was that as a prince, Oikawa would have met him so much sooner, waiting by the throne with his brothers. But as a princess, and even more as his betrothed, he wasn’t supposed to appear until they were officially presented to each other. So here he was, curling his hair on his fingers, his white clothes enhancing his natural beauty. Everyone was used to see him as a girl now, and no one would slip on the pronouns and titles. There was a knock at the door, and Iwaizumi entered.

“Are you ready?”  
“Yes”, Oikawa nodded, putting his veil back on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re the one escorting me there?”  
“I am. Koganegawa will accompany you for your engagement party tonight, though.”  
“Oh Gods”, Oikawa sighed, and Sugawara snickered behind him. “Don’t you laugh at me”, the prince growled, though he wasn’t really angry. “Alright, let’s go”, he added for Iwaizumi, grabbing his arm.

How could walking through the palace be so stressful? It was beyond his mind. This marriage was a joke; he knew he would be sent back to Karasuno as soon as the prince would discover the true identity of his wife. Which should happen only on the wedding night and not before, otherwise his father’s plans were ruined. He knew his role and he intended to keep to it until the last moment.

He was announced, and Iwaizumi with him, as the double massive doors opened to let them in. The first thing he saw was his father – not really tall to be honest, most of his children were taller than him – sitting high on his throne, his golden crown on his jet black hair. His father was a beautiful, majestic man. He wasn’t called the Little Giant for nothing, and Hinata was exactly like him – with his mother’s hair. In a sense, that was funny. Daichi was standing by his side, a sword strapped on his hip, a smaller crown on his head. Down the throne stood Kuroo, wearing the black robes of advisers, small chains of gold clicking every time he moved his hands and feet. It was only a symbol, but a powerful one: he was tied to the king, chained to his own brother as a faithful and trustful adviser. His chains couldn’t be broken, and his vows couldn’t be taken away. And finally, his gaze landed on _him._

The crowned prince of Shiratorizawa, wearing a white tunic over his white leggings, gold shining on his chest and on his head, a crimson cape enveloping his large body. He was tall and strong, indeed, one look to his arms, chest and legs could confirm that. His short hair was a shade darker than Oikawa’s, his eyes glimmering in the sunlight. Oikawa felt his breath quacking – he was supposed to be this man’s wife? _Gladly, then_ , he thought to himself with a smirk hidden behind his veil.

“This is my daughter, Tooru, and your betrothed”, the king said.

The prince stepped closer and bowed in respect, Oikawa curtsying gracefully as an answer. Iwaizumi slowly pushed back his veil to reveal his face, and Oikawa saw the surprise in Ushijima’s eyes. He smiled, lowering his eyes bashfully – and oh so falsely – before looking up again. He was taken aback, however, when the prince kneeled at his feet and embraced his legs. He knew what this posture meant, of course, he had studied Shiratorizawa’s customs, but he never thought the prince would adopt the posture of the supplicant to speak to him.

“Heavenly princess, surely your father is a thief, for a stole the two brightest stars to put them in your eyes”, he said in a low voice filled with a reverent awe. “Never before had I contemplated such beauty, and my heart can only leap and rejoice to be united to you.”

Oikawa didn’t know how to reply – in Karasuno, men weren’t supposed to touch women so casually, but Shiratorizawa was very different and obviously the prince meant no harm. However, it didn’t change the fact that Oikawa stood there, trembling and silent. Iwaizumi perceived his trouble and gently laid a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder.

“My prince, it seems that you startled my sister. Karasuno’s women, and especially the princess, aren’t used to the touch of males. May I suggest that you distance yourself from her? Her beauty will not fade if you let go, and will be yours in just a few.”

Ushijima immediately got up and bowed in apologize.

“Frightening the princess has never been my intention, and I want to apologize for any discomfort I may have caused to her.”  
“It’s alright”, Oikawa spoke, his voice lighter than usual. “You only surprised me, but your words were charming and I feel flattered. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Karasuno.”

Ushijima smiled in return, and they didn’t speak any much that afternoon. The evening came and, a hand at Koganegawa’s arm, Oikawa made his apparition to his engagement party. The prince was already sitting, but he stood up when Oikawa appeared and pulled the chair for him. Oikawa smiled, batting his eyelashes, as he sat down, accepting the cup of red wine his fiancé handed to him. Though he was now used to acting as a woman, being this close to a man who he was supposed to marry made Oikawa nervous and he nearly knocked over his glass several times.

Ushijima grabbed it just as it was about to fall and splash all over the tablecloth, put it down on the table and delicately scooped Oikawa’s fingers, bringing them to his lips as he laid down a chaste kiss on his knuckles. Oikawa blushed – he couldn’t help it, not in this situation – but didn’t yank away his hand. He finally resorted to ask:

“How long before we go back to Shiratorizawa, my prince?”

His voice was sultry, charming and seducing, and obviously Ushijima wasn’t indifferent.

“Barely three days”, he answered. “I would have stayed longer to allow you to part how you wished, but I can’t stay away from my country any more longer, and I long to present you to my people as their Queen.”

Oikawa smiled. Ushijima was charming, though a bit too blunt to his liking, but it was better than Kuroo’s slyness. For a moment, Oikawa thought that as Shiratorizawa’s Queen, he’d perfectly be able to face his brothers. He quickly shook out the thought, however. He would never be Shiratorizawa’s Queen. One thing was certain: as soon as Ushijima would unveil his body and discover the truth, he would send him back to Karasuno as nothing more than a disgraced prince.

“It sure isn’t long, but I’m ready. My confident will be with me, and you are here to protect me. What shall I fear?”

Ushijima didn’t have time to answer, his attention was immediately required, and the party ended without them being able to talk anymore. Oikawa didn’t see him on the following day – the prince was with his father and brothers, discussing their deal and other things. He didn’t see him on the following day either, passing time with Hinata and Iwaizumi before his departure. It would be hard to part from his brothers, but they all had known such a day would come eventually. On the third day, the night before the departure day, Oikawa couldn’t sleep. He was way too nervous and nostalgic, curious and anxious. He finally resolved to put on some clothes and stroll on the balcony and in the gardens, as the night was fresh and agreeable.

 

He arrived in the orange grove, inhaling the nightly scent, his bare feet digging into the black earth. He only wore a thin robe of the purest white – no one went outside at this hour anyway, but he had played security and put on his false boobs. He knew it was stupid, but having them made him feel safer when the robe was his only clothing at the moment. The breeze was running under his clothes, brushing his thighs like ghost fingers and he shivered. Shiratorizawa and Karasuno were under the same latitudes, so the weather wouldn’t change that much, but Karasuno was blessed with the breeze coming from the nearby sea, whereas Shiratorizawa suffered from the closeness to the desert. The heat always made him languid, and he wondered how he would deal with that and his numerous clothes. Sighing, he leaned against the railing, unravelling in the air kindly stroking his skin.

“The night is beautiful”, a voice said behind him, and he resisted the urge to turn and stare at the intruder. He knew this voice already, though he hadn’t heard it much. A large, warm hand settled on his back, and then a warm, firm and strong body was pressing gently against his, two arms snaking around his waist. He leaned his head against Ushijima’s shoulder.  
“It certainly is, my prince, but I indeed feel warmer with you”, he replied teasingly.  
“I’ll always be there for you, sweetheart”, the prince said, and Oikawa bit back a laugh.

Ushijima was cheesy. It was awfully funny and entertaining, and to be perfectly honest, he liked his attentions. It wasn’t much, but the prince had sent him flowers each day – orchids and roses, which bloomed beautifully.

“Look, a shooting star!” he gasped suddenly, pointing at the starry night sky. “You have to make a wish!”  
“But all my wishes are about to come true”, Ushijima replied, smiling softly – and for a second, Oikawa saw a mischievous light in his eyes, like he was seeing something really funny and held back his laugh. Perhaps he was wiser and sharper than he seemed…

The thought disappeared when the prince gently tilted his head and kissed his lips, sweetly and slowly, as if he was made of glass. This time, Oikawa couldn’t help but blush. No one had never kissed him like this, like he was the most precious thing in the world, and he suddenly felt like he was nowhere near having enough clothing on him. He turned his head bashfully and pulled away.

“Please stop”, he murmured, “we shouldn’t be doing this, it is improper.”  
“As you wish, my Queen”, Ushijima said, stepping back.

He went to go back to his quarters, but stopped next to Oikawa and whispered:

“I’ll save this for our wedding night.”

And then he was gone, and Oikawa stood shuddering in the gardens, desire settling in his stomach. Travelling for three weeks with this man and pretend to marry him was going to be tougher than he imagined.

 

They left on the following morning and Oikawa was exhausted. He had barely slept, and he had to admit he had cried his eyes out when he had parted with his brothers – they had cried as well, to be perfectly honest, they were all too close to see him go and remain unaffected. He was now swaying on a camel, Sugawara next to him as he tried his best to control the beast – it was different from a horse and honestly he felt ridiculous, even more if you added his several loose robes and the veil covering his head and face. They stopped for the night two hours before the sunset, and the domestics immediately set to work, pitching the tents and giving water to the camels, preparing dinner and providing for the prince and his fiancée.

Finally, Oikawa entered the tent he was going to share with Sugawara for the three upcoming weeks: it was large and spacious, with carpets and cushions, and large bowl of fruit. The warm colours were absolutely stunning, and he realized that indeed, Shiratorizawa was a rich and powerful country. Knowing it was a thing, seeing it with his own two eyes was another. He flopped down in a pile of cushions, and Sugawara collapsed by his side, laughing.

“This is great!”

They started taking off their clothes, remaining in linin white loin clothes and horsing around – maybe sending the two of them hadn’t been the best idea ever, they never managed to remain serious long when they were together.

“Oikawa?” Sugawara finally asked, propping his chin on his chest and staring at him.  
“Mmh?”  
“What do you think of the prince?”  
“He seems to be competent, fair and trustworthy”, Oikawa replied.  
“And?”  
“His country is a valuable asset; we cannot afford to alien him.”  
“Oikawa~” Sugawara whined. “I’m not asking to Karasuno’s Royal Prince, I’m asking to my friend. Ushijima is a handsome man. Don’t you wish to go through the wedding night with him?”

Oikawa choked on his spit and started coughing.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked Sugawara.  
“C’mon, don’t you want to try him at least?”  
“Suga, I’m not buying a _horse_ , I’m marrying a _prince_. That’s not really the same thing.”  
“Maybe he’s hung like a horse”, Sugawara replied with a smug smile. “C’mon, tell me.”  
“…Okay, maybe I’m attracted to him. But it doesn’t change a single thing.”  
“Kuroo said he kissed you.”

Oikawa spluttered a confused “what?” before saying “How does he know that?”, to which Sugawara replied a mischievous “so it’s true, you did kiss him!” They took dinner together and slept soundly through the night, only to wake up at dawn and resume their journey. Ushijima seemed to search every occasion he could to talk with Oikawa, keeping by his side as they travelled and handing him fruit during meals, seizing every occasion to brush his hand or ghost over his hair.

If he was being perfectly honest, Oikawa would have recognized Ushijima’s conversation was broad and smart. He knew a lot of things and had good skills in analysis and reflexion, and was a good strategist. Soon enough, Oikawa was enjoying their little talks, waiting eagerly for those moments. He didn’t even try to seduce Ushijima anymore, he was himself completely entranced, and if Sugawara had noticed it, he didn’t say a word.

Sugawara himself had found a companion for this journey, Ushijima’s right arm and companion in arms, Bokuto. He was a loud, cheerful young man, whose personality fitted exactly Sugawara’s, and it was easy to see Bokuto had a huge crush on Sugawara. It would have been difficult to resist the beautiful, seductive young man thought to be a girl, and Bokuto wasn’t the only one reduced to a love-struck mess. He was, however, the only one who Sugawara really tried to seduce. Hadn’t he been in his current situation of acting like a pure, virginal and faithful female friend of the bride-to-be, he would have already attracted the young single man to his bed and probably given him the time of his life. He wasn’t bashful and always got what he wanted. If he played his part well, he knew he could get in Bokuto’s pants on Oikawa’s wedding night. That would be the only – and perfect – occasion.

All in all, the voyage, though long and tiring, had gone well and connected them all. They had stopped by an oasis during the last day of their trip, and as Sugawara and Oikawa were soaking their feet into the cool water, the young prince suddenly had a revelation. He gasped and looked at his friend.

“Suga”, he said. “I’m in love with Ushijima.”

Sugawara stared at him.

“Well, fuck.”  
“What am I going to do?”  
“Go and confess to him. You’re supposed to be his fiancée, he won’t be surprised.”  
“But Suga, he’ll hate me when he’ll see I’ve tricked him! I’m the worst!”  
“Maybe if your sincere with your feelings he will disregard your trick and let you stay. Becoming Shiratorizawa’s Queen is a good prospect of future I think.”  
“You’re right, I’ll tell him. I have to tell him.”

Oikawa rose to his feet and started running around, searching for his betrothed prince and finally finding him with the camels.

“Ushiwaka”, he called, and the young man stood up.  
“Princess, what is going on? Do you have a problem? Did you hurt yourself?”

Oikawa shook his head, panting.

“I wanted to tell you… that I have fallen in love with you”, he said, realizing what he had admitted just a bit too late: Ushijima was staring at him with a surprised expression on his face.  
“I’m flattered, princess”, he answered. “I love you too.”

Oikawa’s heart sunk. Ushijima loved her. He loved his feminine version, not the Karasuno’s prince. His confession, instead of making things easier, only weighed more on him. He nodded and went back to Sugawara, his head low. There was nothing of the proud, gracious princess in him at that moment. The day went by, and finally they were in Shiratorizawa. They were greeted by a joyous crowd, cheering for their prince and his princess, and Ushijima frowned.

“They weren’t supposed to know until I sent the invitations for the wedding”, he said to Oikawa. “I don’t know what happened but I don’t like it.”

Oikawa nodded. He still wasn’t over the fact that Ushijima loved the princess, and not him. It was tearing him apart. They arrived to the palace, and here the king was – old and wrinkled, barely able to walk alone and Oikawa understood why Ushijima was reigning in his place. The monarch smiled and welcomed his son, before walking to Oikawa.

“Princess, you are welcome to Shiratorizawa”, he said. “Your beauty is really incomparable.”  
“Thank you, Your Majesty”, Oikawa answered, curtsying.  
“You may call me father, child”, the old man said with a smile.  
“Father”, Ushijima interrupted him, “what does this mean? Why does the people know about my wedding?”  
“Because we’re marrying the two of you tonight”, the old man said cheerfully. “I want grandchildren as soon as possible and it won’t happen if the two of you aren’t married.”

Ushijima and Oikawa both became livid: things were going fast, way too fast, and they couldn’t be stopped now.

“Now hurry up, children, you have to get prepared!” the king prompted them, pushing his son towards Bokuto as Sugawara gently pulled Oikawa away.

 

A moment later, Oikawa was sitting on a stool, a towel wrapped around him. Sugawara had made a great job in getting everything that would be necessary and rejecting any outsider’s help, telling them that “it was not in Karasuno’s ways to let a stranger touch or even see the royal bride as she prepared”. He was persuading and forceful enough that no one dared to cross him.

“It’s going to be alright”, he soothed Oikawa as he brushed his long hair. “You go through the marriage, just as it was meant to be, he’ll discover you’re a man and you’ll be sent back to Karasuno. Your father and your brothers have planned everything, there is absolutely no danger.”  
“But if I go back I’ll never see him again”, Oikawa said. “I don’t want that.”

Sugawara sighed.

“There’s nothing we can do, Oikawa. Everything is up to him. Now, let’s make you the most beautiful bride ever. He’ll know what he misses if he decides to send you back.”  
“I wish you good luck with Bokuto”, Oikawa finally said with a smile. “He’s head over heels for you, you have him wrapped around your finger.”  
“Yeah, I’m attacking tonight.” His hand gently cupped Oikawa’s cheek. “Usually, brides are prepared for their wedding night. Are you sure you don’t want to?”

Oikawa shook his head.

“It’s useless, he’ll never come close to me once he’ll learn the truth.”

Sugawara shrugged his shoulders.

“As you wish.”

 

Oikawa was sublime. His red dress followed the slight curves of his body, outlining his long legs and slender stature, his hair combed and picked with white orchids, his veil hiding his face as Sugawara put the diadem on his head. His bracelets clinked each time he moved his hands and feet, and there was something mysterious in his aura, something resolved. He knew why he was here, and he was going to accomplish his mission. There was a knock at the door, and Sugawara opened. A young man was standing here, tall and broad shouldered, with long brown hair and gentle eyes.

“My name is Asahi and I am the second prince of Shiratorizawa. I have come to accompany the princess to the altar, as our tradition wants it.”

His voice wasn’t as firm as it should have been, and he definitely lost it when Oikawa appeared. His trembling hand reached for the princess, settling her hand in the crook of his elbow as he guided her through the corridors and to the hall were the ceremony was being held. Oikawa was in a daze all throughout the ceremony, repeating the vows without understanding them and accepting Ushijima’s chaste ad light kiss on his lips without thinking about it. He thanked the people congratulating them on their wedding mechanically, following his now-husband everywhere just like he was supposed to.

He missed Ushijima’s curious and worried glances to him, as the prince did all he could to soothe his bride when she obviously wasn’t feeling as well as she should have. Luckily, not much was asked of Oikawa besides smiling and look pretty as the night went on. The meal went by unnoticed, and he suddenly jerked awake when Ushijima gently grabbed his hand and stood up. Everyone started to applause, and he felt a lump in his throat. _Oh God. It’s now. It’s now I’m losing him forever._ He saluted everyone and saw Sugawara tenderly held in Bokuto’s arm – and he felt glad that his friend was having a good time and would finally harvest what he had patiently cultivated.

His crown, veil and bracelets were taken off, and they took off the pins in his hair, leaving him with only his robes. His heart was beating fast now, as Ushijima gently pulled his hand – he had been deprived of his jewellery and cape as well, walking barefoot through the corridors. Finally, they arrived to an immense door with two guards, and the prince pushed the door open. Oikawa stepped through the door, unsure of how long his legs would be able to hold his weight. He was feeling weak and almost sick with how nervous he was. Would Ushijima scream? Perhaps hit him? Or would he coldly stare at him? Perhaps he would be heartbroken – and that was probably the worst possibility. He would prefer it if the prince was to insult him and hit him, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to bear with a heartbroken Ushijima. It would be asking too much from him.

The prince closed and bolted the doors, silently walking to him. He stopped at some distance, and it was too much for him to close it quickly enough to hit Oikawa, and Oikawa knew now was the time, or he would lose all courage. His trembling hands reached for the single pin holding his dress together, and he unclasped it and dropped it on the floor. The fabric lightly pooled at his feet, revealing his body in all its glorious nakedness. His heart was now thumping heavily in his chest.

Ushijima was staring at him, and he didn’t look surprised. Rather… entranced. His breath itched, and he slowly walked up to him. Oikawa didn’t move, resisting the urge to close his eyes and wait for the prince to raise his hand against him. He looked down, however, his cheeks burning hot – no matter how he looked at him, he was humiliated. He jolted when a callous hand gently cupped his chin and raised his head.

“Now I really see you”, Ushijima said. “I really wondered how far you’d go, and here you are. I am amazed by your courage, prince Oikawa.”  
“Y-You knew?” Oikawa spluttered.

Ushijima nodded.

“I knew from the beginning. I’ve always known your father had no daughter, but he had beautiful sons, and cunning sons. I was curious to see what they would do with a request such as mine. And they brought you, adorned like a queen and more smart than you seemed to be.” He smirked. “Now, what will you do, Prince? You can walk out of here, and there won’t be any repercussion on my deal with your father. You can stay as an ambassador for your country, and you will be treated as your rank commands. You can stay as a woman and be my wife, my Queen, if it is your desire. And you can stay as my consort prince and remain my spouse.”

Oikawa shook his head in disbelief, tears in his eyes.

“W-Why would you keep someone like me near you? I’m such a disgrace, there’s no way-”  
“One reason is that you are a good prince. You are intelligent and know how to use your assets. You are courageous, also. You have qualities I’d like to have by my side. Another reason is that I know how you think. We are no longer strangers, Oikawa, those past three weeks couldn’t hide who you really are. I know that despite how much you whine and pout, you have a heart of gold and you can bring out the better of the people around you. But the main reason is, because I want you to. I love you, Oikawa, and this was definitely not part of my plan. I fell in love with you, the courageous prince who accepted to sacrifice his dignity to secure an arrangement for his country.”  
“How can I believe you?” Oikawa retorted, “is this an act? Do you want to know how far I’ll go for my country?”  
“You went as far as to come with me to the nuptial bedroom, you went as far as to bare yourself and stand naked in front of me. I didn’t think you would even go through with the ceremony, and here you are.” His hand gently traced the outline of Oikawa’s cheek. “You are precious to me, prince, and I’m pretentious enough to call myself your friend, if you don’t wish me to be more.”

Oikawa reflected on the past few weeks – his brothers, his father, his country, all the training he had gone through to become the perfect princess, Ushijima and how they had grown closer and closer, Sugawara who, despite all he said, had definitely fallen for Bokuto, and the possibility of becoming a monarch in Shiratorizawa, when he would remain a prince among others in Karasuno.

“If I were to stay as your companion and spouse, I want three promises from you.”  
“I’m listening”, Ushijima said earnestly, taking his hands away from him to let him focus.  
“The first is that you’ll find a concubine this week. And this is non-negotiable. You have to produce an heir to the throne, and you have to do it quick.” Ushijima nodded, prompting him to go on. “The second is that whatever happens, even if you fall out of love with me, I will always be considered and treated as a royal prince from Karasuno.” Ushijima nodded once more. “And the last is, do never use me or my name to hurt my family or cause harm to my country.”

Ushijima put a knee down and pulled a dagger from his outfit – it was a decorative weapon more than anything, but it still seemed really sharp.

“I, Ushijima Wakatoshi, crowned prince of Shiratorizawa and heir to its throne, vows now to the prince Oikawa from Karasuno that should he stay as my companion and spouse, I will marry a woman this week and produce an heir to my throne; he will always be treated according to his rank as a royal prince whatever happens; and I will never use him nor his name to hurt the royal family of Karasuno or cause harm to his country. Should I fail to keep my vows, his hand might pierce my heart with the blessed steel of this dagger, and he might call a malediction on my name and for the next four generations.”

Oikawa stumbled, surprised that Ushijima had made an oath to him, and in such a way. The crowned prince rose and stared at him.

“Will you stay, Oikawa?” he asked softly, his voice filled with hope.

Oikawa sniffled and wiped his tears with his forearm as he nodded.

“Yes”, he said, “yes, I’ll stay.”

Gently, Ushijima cupped his face and kissed his lips.

“Will you be mine?” he whispered.

Oikawa was trembling in fear, but he looped his arms around Ushijima’s neck and replied against his lips:

“I’ll be yours. Take me, my prince, for it is my honour and your reward.”

Ushijima reached behind his knees and lifted him up bridal stay, carrying him through the room and to the bed – an immense bed, with fresh sheets and numerous pillows – and lowering him there. Oikawa was bright red, unable to believe what he was actually doing in the dim light of the bedroom.

“Are you nervous?” Ushijima asked, his hands holding his trembling fingers.  
“A bit. I’ve never been with a man before”, Oikawa confessed, averting his gaze. “I know how it’s done because of Sugawara, but I’ve never done it myself.”

Ushijima’s eyebrows shot up.

“Your friend is a man as well?” He laughed. “Seems like Bokuto is in for a surprise.” He bent and kissed the column of his throat. “Don’t worry, I will not hurt you.”  
“I can bear with the pain”, Oikawa replied automatically, averting his eyes once more as he reddened even more. “It’s the pleasure I’m afraid of.”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“I do.”  
“Then do not fear anything. No harm will come to you as long as I’m with you.”

Ushijima took off his clothes and put them on the floor by the bed, hovering over Oikawa’s lean body as he kissed his lips. Sweetly at first, and then more deeply, searching for his voice and finding acceptation. His kisses trailed down the young prince’s body, in a tenderness he didn’t know he had in him before. Oikawa felt like he was melting in this strong, warm and loving embrace, with Ushijima’s hands and lips on him, and his comforting weight. He felt good, and he slowly started to relax, not paying attention to Ushijima’s movements as he took a small bottle of oil and poured it on his fingers. He only realized maybe he should have paid attention when they prodded him and entered gently, far from the roughness he would have expected from a warrior prince like Ushijima.

He took his time preparing Oikawa, enticing alluring moans from him with a push of his fingers and a roll of his tongue, until he was sure he would only feel pleasure in their love-making. Still, Oikawa froze and clawed at his back when he first breached him, but he didn’t look like he was hurting, his long hair sprawled over the pillows and his mouth slightly open as he unravelled in pleasure. Ushijima bottomed out and they gasped, overwhelmed by the sensations and the feelings bubbling around them. He kissed Oikawa more, before finally starting to roll his hips, gently and evenly, though firm and without hesitation. They could hear and feel the bed rock slightly with their movements, Oikawa’s voice rising slowly from a barely-there moan to a cry of ecstasy, his ankles crossed over Ushijima’s back as he followed his movements, drowning in an unknown pleasure.

They reached completion and the rocking slowed down and completely ceased, as Ushijima pulled out and rested his head on Oikawa’s chest. The prince of Karasuno rose his hand and stroke his lover’s hair, falling into a slumber in their post-orgasmic haze.

 

They started to wake up to the warmth of each other on the following morning, settling against each other in a tight, lazy embrace, unwilling to completely wake up when sleeping felt so good. They were startled when they heard the sound of a key turning into the lock of the door, and immediately pulled the covers up without parting from each other.

“What’s going on?” Oikawa whispered.  
“I thought this tradition was outdated”, Ushijima replied in a same fashion, “even more since we had guards at our door, but it looks like it’s not. They just sent a priest and two priestesses to confirm our marriage was… Our marriage is valid.”

Oikawa stared at him.

“Are you telling me a priest is going to enter this room to make sure you took my virginity?”

Ushijima became bright red and closed his eyes.

“Yes. It has to be another of my father’s strange ideas. You just have to stay hidden by the covers and-”  
“HELLO YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS”, a voice cried out as the door opened.

Ushijima became white.

“Oh no this is even worse… They sent Bokuto…”  
“Heard you had a good night”, another voice said, and Oikawa froze. He knew this voice. He knew it all too well. “The guards said they could hear screams of pleasure so everyone assumed you were doing well, but sleeping in until noon? They had to send someone for you.”  
“And so we came”, Bokuto said.

Sugawara and Bokuto were standing near the feet of the bed, smiling – beaming as they stared at them. Oikawa then realized that they were holding hands, and that Sugawara was wearing male clothing. He sat up.

“So you two are a thing?” he asked excitedly.  
“Seems so”, they replied, and he knew he had made the right decision when he chose to stay by Ushijima’s side. “But not as much as you”, Bokuto added. “Jeez, going as far as to marry each other? Are you guys nuts? Like, Ushijima I knew you got caught up in the whole thing, but Oikawa, seriously?”  
“Actually”, Ushijima said, “Oikawa and Sugawara are going to stay here. Oikawa as my royal spouse, and Sugawara as his confident.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened even more.

“Are you telling me this marriage is _valid?_ You two are going to reign over Shiratorizawa?”

They nodded, and their two closest friends jumped on the bed and hugged them tightly.

“This is great!”  
“Your father and brothers will never believe it”, Sugawara chuckled in Oikawa’s ear.  
“I have to let them know as soon as possible. I’ll send a carrier pigeon.”

****

_[In Karasuno]_

The king was having breakfast with his twelve sons when a carrier pigeon from Shiratorizawa arrived. Everyone stared at him as he unrolled what could only be Oikawa’s letter – to say that he had succeed in his mission, judging from the amount of time he had been away. The Little Giant put down the letter and started to laugh. His sons looked at him like he had suddenly went mad, and finally Daichi asked.

“What is this about, father? Is it Oikawa? Do we have to go get him?”  
“Your brother”, the king said, calming down, “just sent me this letter. He wants us to know he has married the crowned prince of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima-”

The princes started to cheer, so he rose his voice:

“- and that now that the marriage has been performed and consumed, he will stay in Shiratorizawa as Ushijima’s spouse and reigning consort king.”

They all stared at him in astonishment.

“This must be a joke. Are you serious, father?”  
“See for yourself”, the king said, dropping the letter on the table.  
“No way…” Nishinoya said, “he really did it!”  
“That’s Shittykawa for you”, Iwaizumi said, before bursting out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you thought, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.


End file.
